The Newcomer
by SadHopeful89
Summary: Jadelyn was a rebellious lost cause, who did things on her own. After fate intervenes, and brings her and Marcus Von Sciver together on a dangerous night.... Jadelyn becomes his forever, and never again will she be alone.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn I cant get this car to open." Said Jadelyn struggling to open the car door. Jadelyn was in the parking lot of a Detroit night clubt. This was her first time in the city of Detroit visiting her long time friend who recently moved. Jadelyn was not used to the very cold weather. Jadelyn stood tall at five feet and eight inches, but her black leather boots made her slightly taller. Her hazel eyes were accented by the full moons peircing light. Her long silky brown hair grazed her mid-back, making her more intriguing. Her smooth light caramel skin gave away her southern Floridian roots. Even though her appearance was that of a beautiful fragile girl, at heart she wasn't, she was always very serious,and had a guard up at all times. A barrier that had only been broken through be so few.

Finally getting the car door to open, she leaned in to grab a small bag. Closing the door her eyes drifted upwards to see a limousine slowly drive up to the front of the restaurant, which caught her attention making her stop what she was doing and just focus her attention to the limousine. The driver hurriedly ran to the door in which he opened. First to exit was a tall blonde woman whose complexion was extremely pale. The extreme sassy smugness on her face somewhat made the limousine driver even more nervous.

Second, to exit the limousine was a tall, and very handsome man that even made Jadelyn stand up straight and more attentative to his appearance. He wore what seemed to be a very expensive silk suit. His very short blond seemed to shimmer in the moon's light. His sparkling hair accented his very pale skin. His face was a very strong face also smug like the one of his partner. He had a smirk that made any girl catch her breath for a very brief second.

As Jadelyn brought herself back to reality, after falling into a trance staring at the man, she was surprised when his piercing diamond blue eyes strolled along and got caught with Jadelyn. For a minute the two just stared at each other in a daze, then a piercing cold breeze swept past Jadelyn causing her to snap out of her trance, gripping her coat even tighter. Jadelyn rolled her eyes finding that he was too smug for her taste, she turned around;

to stop breathing.

A very tall man with long rough, bristle black hair, and a dirty, thick moustache. The beastial man stared at her hungrily. Jadelyn could feel his hot rancid breath on her, but then something surprised her even more; the man opened his mouth and extremely large yellow fangs slowly portruded from his hidden gums. Unexpectedly the man grabbed her neck, reacting quickly Jadelyn tried to kick the man in the groin with her knee. Then she punched him across the face with her right arm. The man was hunched over briefly, but as though nothing happened he jumped up, and grabbed for her neck. Gripping tightly onto her neck, with sharp claw like nails digging into the sides of her neck. The man pushed her backwards harshly pinning her against the car. Jadelyn tried to move but his grip kept getting tighter. The man's face contorted with satisfaction as his grip on Jadelyn's neck got even tighter. Jadelyn held his arm with both hands hoping he would release his grip, but she couldn't move. She started to feel faint, the lack of breath started to get to her head. As her eyes slowly started to close they opened wide when something caught her eye.

The blond man who arrived in the limo made an inhuman giant leap over the twenty foot fence. When he his feet lightly touched the ground he bent over and charged at the man like a bull tackling him to the ground. Pain seared as he released his grip from Jadelyn's neck, she grabbed her neck and was able to feel the indentations of the mans fingers. She inhaled extremely deep.

Jadelyn grzed her dazed eyes to see the blond man pounding his tight pale knuckles into the attackers face. The punches were heard loudly throughout the parking lot as they hit the mans face, a crackle and a booming pop. For a second Jadelyn thought that the man was out cold when he suddenly punched the blond man in the chest causing him to fly ten feet in the air hitting the fence. Jadelyn looked over to the blond man who seemed to be unconscious. She looked over to the attacker afraid that he was going to come after her again, but his attention was now focused on the blond man. Anger contorted the face of the attacker.

Suddenly there was an ear shattering growl which pierced the cold night air, a growl that sounded as though it had came from a ravenous lion. Jadelyn looked over to the blond man who was standing up. His hands in the air, furiously opening his mouth that was when Jadelyn saw two white, and pearly fangs portrude from his hidden gums as the attacker's. She was paralyzed by the shock and fear from what she was seeing.

In a swoop the attacker ran over to the blond man and tried to punch him, but the blond man quickly ducked then hit him in the rib. Over and over the blond man furiously kept jabbing his fist in the ribs it seemed to be taking effect at first but then the attacker stood up straight. With a swing of his enormous arm he hit the blond man causing him to fly back several inches away, falling onto his back. The attacker threw himself on top of the blond man and started to choke him. A grolwing chuckle could be heard from the beast, as he choked the man. The man was defenseless, Jadelyn had to help him. She ran over to the attacker, lunged her foot forward kicking him in the face making him release his grip from the blond man. Jadelyn stood there at first to see if the blond man was okay..

The attacker turned quickly and lunged what seemed to be a dagger into her stomach. Jadelyn stumbled back more in shock than in pain. She looked down to see the dagger inches deep in her stomach, blood pouring from the wound. Jadelyn tried to grab the dagger to pull it out, but she started to feel to weak to do so.

The blond man looked at Jade to see the dagger in her stomach, an anger flared up in his eyes. He walked over to the attacker and kicked him over and over. Until the woman that arrived with the blond man came over with what appeared to be a silver dagger. She lunged it into his back, and with out another breath the attacker blew up turning into nothing but dust. The blond man walked over to Jadelyn, he put his hand on the dagger and on Jadelyn's hands. Their eyes met and Jadelyn plead with him to help her, but she knew there was nothing left to do.

The blond man then slowly pulled the dagger out of her stomach. Jadelyn moaned in pain, but she felt herself getting extremely weak. Everything around her started to fade. The last thing she remember was the blond mans smooth hand grazing the side of her face. A saddened expression spread across his face as he stared into Jadelyn's closing eyes. Then an idea came to him, the last thing Jadelyn remembered was the grabbing of her wrist. He raised it to his face, as Jadelyn's eyes closed she could feel two painful needles digging their way into her wrists, deep deep into her vein.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt a heaviness upon her stomach making her unable to move. Weakness made it impossible to take a deep breath. Her eyelids were extremely heavy. . The room was chillingly cold, piercing every inch of her with pricks of arctic pain. Nothing was audible to her except for her own shallow breathing, however; she could feel she wasn't alone. The annoying feeling swept over her that someone's gaze was solely focused on her. Suddenly she had an unexpected and odd feeling. A thirst, an intense craving for something specific, a yearning hunger that lingered in her lips, an unknown craving swept over her causing her to stir.

Slowly she tried to open her eyes, but this was proving to be a difficult task. Her vision was blurred all she could make out was a very bright white light above her irritating her sensitive eyes. She tried again to open her eyes gradually, opening more and more than before. This time blurred figures were coming into focus all around her. Blinking continuously to try to bring the figures into more focus. She felt herself being sat up by whatever she was laying on. Slowly the figures came into focus until they were.

The blond man, his partner, and several persons hovered around Jadelyn. The woman who was with the blond man had a smile spread across her face as she looked at Jadelyn. The blond man only smirked, but he seemed slightly pleased that she was awakening. The others were writing on their notepads as they examined her.

Her eyes were barely open, she looked all around the room trying to make sense of where she was but instead she became utterly confused. A flood of panic started to consume her, her breathing became even shallower with each second that she was in this unfamiliar room. Then a familiar hand placed itself on hers, she looked over to see the blond men placing his thing long ivory fingers over her trembling hand.

"Jadelyn…, Jadelyn can you hear me?" his voice was a deep voice accompanied with a British accent. His voice was neutral no emotion. Jadelyn tried to speak but as she opened her mouth no sound came out her throat was dreadfully dry. She tried to speak but it hurt as she strained her throat. "Don't try to speak, just listen to me." he said calmly, "You are in my house now. My name is Marcus, and this is Chase." He said pointing over to his smug blonde partner. "We are going to take care of you." he said smiling at her. Gently placing his hand on her head.

"Welcome to the family." Her voice flowed with a silk timbre. The smile she flashed for Jadelyn was a sneaky one, the one of a deceptive woman.

"The pain medication we gave her is wearing off she is starting to feel the pain." Said one of the doctor signaling over to Jadelyn.

Jadelyn could feel a sharp digging pain, forcing its piercing pain on her stomach. A stabbing pain began to wash over; her face began contorting with the uncomfortable pain.

"Alright give her some more medication, when she starts improving call for me, and take her to her new room." Without looking back at Jadelyn, Marcus and Chase left the room.

The last thing Jadelyn remembered this time was the doctor coming over to her with a needle, "You must be something special Mr. Von Sciver, he seems very interested in your recovery." The man held the ivy then put in the needle quickly Jadelyn drifted off to a heavy sleep before she could speak one word.


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyelids tried to close themselves, not wanting to wake. However, when her eyes opened for a brief second before quickly shutting she noticed she was in a completely different room yet again. Lazily she forced open her eyes. A new comfort encompassed her entire body with a silk comforter taking the shape of her curves. The cushions underneath her body contoured themselves to her body. This was unlike the previous setting she had found remembers hazily, this time she was on a very comfortable mattress instead of the chilled metal of an examining table. All the sheets she lay on where of crimson silk.

Jadelyn gradually sat up trying to register her surroundings. The room was lit by a very soft yellow and several lavender candles spread throughout the room. The room was enormous, her king size bed in the middle. To her left was a large window in which she could see nothing but the night sky with the moon round and full almost touchable through the window. To her right there were three doors; one opened revealing a large bathroom. The other two doors were closed.

Jadelyn's mind started to clear as she the minutes passed. She had no idea where she was. A hint of panic began to form in her chest the more she started waking.

Looking down she found her self in a dark red silk night gown. To her right she found a change of clothes on a chair, in which she reached over causing an intense sharp pain to run up her side. She was surprised the clothes were her size, so she slowly changed into the black pants and white shirt. The door opened startling Jadelyn.

A stout elderly woman wearing grey maids uniform, with a tray came waltzing into the room, humming to herself until she saw Jadelyn. "Oh you are awake my dear." said the old lady with a large smile.

Jadelyn tried to say something but she was at a loss for words. "Here drink this." the old lady pushed a silver glass right into Jadelyn's trembling hands. Jadelyn nervously took the silver champagne glass and looked inside, but only found a dark liquid substance which she could not make out. "Drink it dear, drink it." Hesitantly Jadelyn first took a sip, bit when the liquid hit her lips she started drinking the liquid much faster, until she finished it in one sip. The craving she so yearned for earlier was being fulfilled with every sip she could get from the glass.

"What is it?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

The old lady took the glass put it on her tray, "Mr. Von Sciver would like to see you in his office now that you have woken up." She quickly waddled out of the room.

"Wait who is Mr. Von Sciver?" The name rang a slight bell in her head but never registered. Slowly she stood up from the bed to follow the old lady.

Jadelyn was cautious as she walked down the unfamiliar hallway. Her heartbeat reverberated much faster with every step she took.

The hallway was lit by candle holding chandeliers made of crystal. The walls were painted beige with plush red carpeting and gold trim lining the hallway.

At the end of the hallway in front of an immense oak door stood a large man all dress in black. All she could do was stare with confusion; no words came to mind as she tried to think of something to say. The guard noticed Jadelyn's appearance immediately turning around to open the doors behind him. He signaled for Jadelyn to go inside. Nervously Jadelyn started to walk towards the door, her mind running like a flood. The door opened to reveal what seemed to be a dimly lit foyer; she could barely see what was passed the foyer. Jadelyn nervously stood, frozen, stuck at the front of the door, but she was startled by a female voice, a smug yet caring voice, "Come in." the voice said softly.

Jadelyn stuck her foot out but was nervous to take the step; she crossed her arms in front of her tightly. She could feel her hands trembling fiercely, the fear growing unbearable in her chest. Jadelyn tightened her entire body to hide her fear and slowly started to walk inside. The foyer seemed to spread a long time. As she walked, every step rang in her ears. The room began to open up finally she could see more, the corner of a mahogany desk appeared. She kept walking this time she saw a dimly lit room, an enormous chandelier made of crystal held several hundred candles with only a few lit. As she kept walking she saw a large abstract painting over a display case, which held some odd weaponry inside of it. Jadelyn stopped when she took that final step out of the foyer, and into the office area.

To her surprise she saw a calm handsome familiar face smiling at her, and a woman sitting on the corner of the desk greeting Jadelyn with a smirk.

"Good evening Jadelyn," The handsome man very softly in his British accent. "Please have a seat." Yet Jadelyn stared at the two uncertainly. "Come on don't be afraid." he said again kindly. Jadelyn hesitantly sat on the leather chair facing the mysterious blond men, the only face her hazy memory remembers quite well.

He leaned back; a smugness obscured his strong face which irritated Jadelyn in a deep hidden corner of her mind. Then the man stood up, "My name is Marcus Von Sciver. This is Chase." he said signaling to the cheerful blonde next to him.

Trying real hard to muster up a few words, Jadelyn asked, "What am I doing here?"

"We are your family?" The man said opening his arms.

"I have no family." Jadelyn said getting slightly defensive.

"You do now." said the woman he referred to as Chase.

"Who are you people, and what do you want with me?" A throbbing pain began to spread over her forehead, an underlying pain that surfaced as she became more confused. As she went to rub her forehead, she noticed two bandaged dots on her wrist. Nervously she reached for the bandage, slowly opening them to find two healing bloodied spots. Jadelyn's breath grew short, quickly closing up the wounds. Looking up at the man who called himself Marcus she noticed his calmness, yet as he stared at the worried Jadelyn he too started to worry; about her.

"Chase could you excuse us." he said.

Chase's smugness slid off of her face, surprised, all she could do was walk out of the room.

"Jadelyn I presume." Marcus said getting up from his chair slowly, "Beautiful name." he said. Every word spoken by Marcus seemed suave to her causing Jadelyn to sit up straight, unable to take her eyes off of him.

"How do you know my name?" Jadelyn found herself becoming irritated with his cryptic behavior, her heart started to beat even faster as he walked over to her. He leaned on his desk, standing in front of her.

As if it were a magic trick he pulled a card, from his sleeve; Jadelyn's drivers license. Her eyes grew wide, snatching the card from his hands.

"Miami, Florida; must be very beautiful…" He said walking to the window, "The sunshine state, is what they call it?" he said slightly dismal.

Jadelyn barely mustered an agreeing word.

Jadelyn could not find the words to say, things of the days events started to arise in her mind, "You are the one who saved my life today." Marcus turned around smiling at the fact that she started to remember.

"Actually two days ago," he interrupted.

Jadelyn's eyes grew wide, "You came out of the limousine with that woman…," her memory gradually began to clear up, the hideous face of the man that attacked her surfaced as she remembered, "…then that monstrous man came from no where and started to attack me…" she paused her breath was becoming shorter, "you came and stopped him. I don't understand that man stabbed me, how am I still alive." she said trying to comprehend everything that was going on, but as she looked around, as she looked at the handsome man who saved her life in front of her, she grew even farther from understanding the truth.

"When you were stabbed several days ago, there was only one thing I could do to keep you alive." He paused and turned to her, walking over to her he kneeled down by the couch to where he was eye to eye with her. "I turned you."

Her eyes grew wider, this mans smugness made Jadelyn's temper rise, she stood up glaring at Marcus, "Turned me into what." she growled.

"I turned you into one of us…" he paused unable to focus as he stared into her emerald eyes, "I turned you into a vampire."

Jadelyn stood frozen in shock, the fear grew inside of her, but she kept the menacing glare on her face infuriated by what he was saying. "Are you seriously telling me that you are a vampire, and you turned me into one to save my life." she said in disbelief.

Marcus nodded,

"Why?"

Marcus ready to respond with a smart, answer found himself at a loss for words, unable to answer that question, because he too did not know exactly why his first instinct was to save her from death.

No emotion on his face, however inside he searched for the right words to say, "You look like someone useful we could use you here at the house of Chthon."

Jadelyn rolled her eyes angrily throwing her hands up in the air, "In the house of what?"

"That is something I will explain to you later. For now you should go back to your room and rest for tomorrow night we have a big day." he said caringly. Jadelyn looked over at the clock to find it was only two in the morning.

This time Jadelyn extreme anxiety grew into anger and frustration, she glared at him, "Do you expect me to believe in this. This bullshit that you are vampires, that they even exist," Jadelyn looked around at the room, "Some extremely wealthy vampire, who saves lives by turning others into vampires." she said saying the word vampires childishly.

"You are a vampire, you are one of us, now." his patience running short, "I have been thinking and I would like you to be my right hand man or shall I say right hand woman," He smiled arrogantly. "I will take care of you, I will help you. But no matter what you say or do you are a vampire now."

"This is absolutely ridiculous, you people must be out of your damn minds," her voice rising.

"No matter what you say, you silly little girl you are a vampire." he said standing in front of her.

Jadelyn's fuse had been lit, tightly she held her hand by her side. Without even thinking twice, she raised her hand ready to slap the man, but he reacted quickly grabbing her wrist as it was only centimeters from the side of his face, furiously he wrapped his arm around her waist and yanked her closer where they were face to face, "You are a vampire, whether you like it or not you are mine now." he said heatedly. He pushed her back, "Go to your room I will see you later." he said trying to calm himself down.

Angrily she walked out of the room, her heart pounded furiously. Jadelyn rubbed her hands together, trying to calm herself down, but the more the events that just took place consumed her mind the more nothing made sense. She walked over to the window, where she opened it, and looked down, she staggered back as the height of the building startled her. The only thing she could think about was finding a way to leave this building. Peering out of her doorway she saw the empty hallway, she started walking down the opposite direction from Marcus'. As she reached the end of the hallway she turned right, and saw a guard standing there, instead of turning back she stopped walking quickly slowing her pace. The guard briefly looked at her in which he nodded then turned his head back. Jadelyn could only managed a small smile in her state of paralyzing fear. Jadelyn's eyes grew wide with relief when she saw an elevator, picking up her pace she tried to get their as quick as possible. Finally reaching the elevator she hit the button repeatedly. "Excuse me miss." said an extremely deep voice, Jadelyn turned to find the large guard with his hand guarding the elevator. "Where are you going?"

Jadelyn stammered, then stood up straight, "Sorry, Mr. Von Sciver." she said praying she said the name right, "Told me that some of my belongings are still down stairs."

He nodded again, and let her through when the doors opened. Jade looked at the elevator buttons as the doors closed in front of her, there was the first floor, and then there was the garage. She hit the garage button, with her shaking finger. The elevator seemed to take a very long time, Jadelyn felt exhausted, tired her eyes wanted to close, but her mind was running, her heart was pounding.

Finally the bell rang signaling she had reached the garage, the doors slid open, in which Jadelyn slowly got out peering around. The garage was a normal building garage, straight ahead Jadelyn could see the empty street. She started to walk but she did not want to run making herself obvious. Jadelyn's eyes darted everywhere, the garage was lined with limousines, and expensive exotic cars. Finally reaching the open air, Jadelyn found the streets nearly empty, she looked back up at the building.

Suddenly, she heard someone yell, "Hey!" coming from her right, she looked over to see one of the guards coming for her. With whatever little energy she had left Jadelyn started to run as fast as she could, behind her she could hear the thunderous footsteps of the guard starting to pick up into a run. "Someone tell Mr. Von Sciver the new one is trying to get away." she could here the guard yell.

However, Jadelyn kept on running, she could hear nothing, but her own heavy breathing. She had ran with the guard behind her for what seemed long strenuous buildings, but he kept gaining on her with each passing minute, this time Jadelyn turned, running into an alley way but the guard still kept chasing her, then she ran into back alley behind a major building, on her way was a shopping cart which she threw down behind her hoping it would slow down the guard, but he leapt over it without hesitation and continued after Jadelyn.

As they kept running Jadelyn heard the man stop, and he started to scream loudly. Jadelyn stopped to turn around to find, that someone had stopped the guard in his tracks. A very tall man, wearing sunglasses in the evening, all dressed in black with a coat. The man head slowly turned to Jadelyn, "Run." he said in a deep growl, as he stood over the man with a gun drawn in his direction. Jadelyn turned back around, and started running again.

Two hours had gone by, Marcus paced in his office thinking about the confrontation he had with Jadelyn earlier. He had his guards, and men scouring the city of Detroit trying to find her, but no one was having any luck in doing so. "You know you are the one who turned her, why don't you go out and sense if you can find her." Chase said walking into the room with a tray of drinks. Without acknowledging her, Marcus rushed out of the room, with his guards not far behind him. He rushed down to the garage where he stepped into a limo already awaiting him; the limo sped off into the street.

Jadelyn had now been walking for two and a half hours, her legs shook in pain each time they hit the floor. She had no clue as to where she had landed herself. She took no time to take notice of where she was going, the only thing on her mind was getting as far away as possible. Finally stopping in front of a very tall building with a slew of steps leading up to the entry of this building that seemed almost monumental with its Doric columns.

Jadelyn fell uncontrollably onto the steps, letting her body stop from the extreme exhaust. She closed her eyes tightly unable to take the pain that coursed through her body, slowly as she opened her eyes she came across the sign of the building. The building was a library that stayed open through the day and night.

Forcing herself with the little energy she had left to get up and climb the steps. The building was tall, with what seemed marble all around her, she raised her head to look at the ceiling with its antique bronze chandelier dimly lighting the entryway of the library. Ahead of her was the main library, as she walked in she saw the copious amount of shelves that lined the never ending library. In the middle where desks, and then there were catalogs. Slowly, Jadelyn walked over to the computer, where she tried to type with her blistered shaking fingers. Nervously she walked around only to find a very elder woman behind the information desk, and about three or four college students, with their heads buried in books.

Jadelyn wrote down the information she was given by the computer. Her eyes darted everywhere, trying to find the specific isles in this enormous library, her eyes darted apprehensively towards the people, constantly looking over at the door afraid that some one was after her.

It wasn't long before Jadelyn had found what she was looking for, she grabbed several heavy books and found a seat tucked away in a corner of the library, hidden by the bookshelves. She opened up the books, and started reading. Time went by, and after reading several books Jadelyn couldn't help it anymore her eyes had closed on their own.

The older lady behind the information desk had now started her rounds of restacking and putting books back in place. She had come across, Jadelyn who had her feet up on the desk, and the book covering her face, the woman gently tapped Jadelyn on the shoulder. Completely startled, Jadelyn jumped up throwing the books off of her.

"Oh don't worry dear, I just wanted to know if you were okay?" she asked kindly.

"I am fine." Jadelyn said lying through her teeth. "What time is it?"

"It is almost sunrise," she said looking up at her.

Jadelyn's eyes grew wide, as she could see the sky brightening in a small window.

"What are you reading about there dear." the old lady asked.

"Vampires," Jadelyn said. "I am reading about vampires."

"Anything interesting?" the old lady asked with an almost dazed unaware smile on her face.

"Yes, unfortunately." Jadelyn said trying to muster a smile for the old woman. The woman wondered off. Jadelyn vigorously rubbed her tired eyes and commenced reading.

Her eyes kept darting over to the window to see the sky getting lighter. As she read more, she tried to convince herself that what Marcus had said wasn't true, but the more she learned about vampires she wasn't sure of anything.

Reading the fact that they date of their beginnings was completely unknown. The way, they were turned, the idea that the vampire who turned you lived as apart of you for all eternity. She read in all books, the fact that she couldn't be out in the sun.

The one fact that burned Jadelyn inside was that immortality was the burden received when becoming a vampire.

Jadelyn looked up at the large clock at the entrance of the clock to find that it was almost six in the morning. She tried to turn the page but as she looked at the clock again her hand started to shake even more.

Again she turned to look at the window, and the sky kept getting brighter. Anxiously, Jadelyn picked up her books trying to find a seat that was away from the sun's rays, but as she walked she was unable to find a seat that wasn't near a window. Starting to panic she dropped the books and began to walk quickly to the exit hoping to find somewhere where the where wasn't sunlight.

As she sped towards the exit she stopped in a screeching halt.

Surrounded by a multitude of guards all dressed in black, Marcus Von Sciver was walking into the library. His angered gaze fell on Jadelyn.


	4. Chapter 4

Surrounded by guards; Marcus glided into the library, his eyes glaring. Marcus' eyes solely focused on Jadelyn's paralyzed figure, his guards separated into the library. Marcus kept walking forward.

Jadelyn saw the malice in his eyes. Jadelyn turned around and was ready to run, but not wanting to cause a scene she started to walk towards the emergency exit that was only several feet away from her. In a flash, she felt her arms being grasped tightly, their fingers digging deep into her arms. Jadelyn yelped in pain as the nails were piercing her skin. The arms that held her pulled her back harshly until she was pressed against something.

Something warm; angry as its uneasy breath pounded the back of her neck. "Jadelyn." he calmly whispered in her ear, "I don't want to hurt you, nor do I plan to. I am going to take care of you." Fiercely he turned her around to face him. Marcus looked everywhere but at Jadelyn's face, "You are going to come back with me." Marcus turned her around to face the entry, Marcus stood several feet behind her with his hand pushing on her back. Slowly they walked to the main entry. Several guards stood at the entry with umbrellas since the skies were getting brighter.

Starting to get extremely nervous, Jadelyn started to fidget, Marcus looked over at two guards who grabbed her and sat her inside the limousine where they slammed the door harshly behind her.

The ride commenced tensely quiet, Jadelyn sat by the window silently fighting back the flood of emotions. Marcus briefly glared at her before focusing his angered gaze out of the window.

Many emotions ran through her mind, she could feel the tears on the verge of falling.

Several minutes later they had arrived back at the building.

Marcus wrapped his icy fingers tightly around her arm. Jadelyn hesitated, but Marcus' strength was too much for her. He pulled her easily out of the limousine and tossed her to his immense guards who dragged her into the building. Jadelyn wriggled and wreathed in the hands of the guards that carried her into the building. No matter how much she fidgeted the guard's grips' got tighter.

Jadelyn began to kick her legs hoping to hit one of the guards, but several guards grabbed her legs in mid-air, and she was then being carried into the building by several guards.

They reached a dark isolated area that she had not seen while traversing the building. The guards held a wriggling Jadelyn, while Marcus walked ahead of the pact.

Jadelyn stopped moving when she noticed the dark, concrete hallway they were walking down. Lit be flickering florescent lights, with a smell of mildew consuming the deathly silent hallway. Marcus stopped in front of a metal door with a small window; he opened the door and signaled the men to carry Jadelyn inside.

The room was empty with no windows, and one small white light above. Jadelyn noticed in the middle of the room sat a bundle of chains. Her breath started became increasingly frequent; the fear consumed her entire being. Jadelyn started to fidget as violently as possible, but the guards held a tight grip.

Finally the guards holding her legs put them down, and as they did Jadelyn immediately lurched her foot forward with all her force kicking one of the guards in his chin with the tip of her leather boot.

"Let me go," she screamed trying to free herself.

Angrily the beaten guard walked forward and punched Jadelyn in the face. Jadelyn went limp; the throbbing pain seared the side of her face. She tried to regain herself but everything was a blur, the pain contorted her reality. Jadelyn, however; could feel her wrists being chained, as well as her ankles.

Opening her eyes she realized the guards were walking out of the room. Her foggy daze slowly clearing she found herself on her knees in the middle of the desolate room. She tried to move but the chains pinned her back to the ground.

Looking up she found Marcus' face in the small window of the door.

"Let me out of here!" she screamed in panic.

Marcus showed no emotion on his face, as he stared at Jadelyn's imprisoned body. Anger at the idea of what was about to happen to Jadelyn, distressed him.

Marcus noticed something in her pleading eyes, as he stared at the frozen body in the diminutive room. Gnawing at him he could not place his finger on what was bothering him, about Jadelyn; something that felt so familiar to him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounded of heels pounding the concrete ground.

"What are you doing here?" he asked without taking his eyes off of Jadelyn.

Chase was surprised, and peered into the small window. Jadelyn sat on her knees. Her head was slumped over, her dark hair casting a curtain over her face.

"Are you going to keep her in there?" she asked.

"Yes," he said with a solemn tone.

"Why?" Chase; however, was not concerned, but pleased.

"She needs to understand that without us she will not make it on her own…"

Three Days Had Gone By.

Marcus paced feverishly in his office, directing his secretary to have no one bother him.

It had been three days since he left Jadelyn in the small desolate room, chained like a prisoner. Many times since then he felt the urge to go see Jadelyn, but knew it would be detrimental to his plan.

The fear in her eyes haunted him; her screams for help replayed themselves over and over.

He ordered that no one go anywhere near the cell. But a strong pull in his hallow chest, made Marcus feel that three days had been enough and he had to go see her.

Walking out of his office, Marcus' guards immediately began to follow him. Marcus abruptly stopped raising his hand, "No one follow me," The guards stared at each other perplexed, but turned back.

Marcus walked quickly heading for the cell in the underground levels of the building. Ignoring everyone who tried to approach him, he kept his focus on reaching the room.

As he walked he saw the door just a few feet ahead of him, causing him to slow his pace. Reaching the door he peered into the small window with hesitance. To his surprise he saw nothing.

Marcus threw the door open and stepped inside, with the large steel door slamming behind him. Marcus looked at the center of the floor where the chains were nailed down, and noticed they all headed in one direction. The chains were stretched to the dark corner of the room.

A smirk spread onto his smug face. He pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and began unlocking the chains tied to the floor. After several minutes all the chains were unlocked. Marcus leaned against the wall waiting for a reaction.

"Jadelyn?" he asked.

Yet, the dark figure huddled in the corner did not move.

"I need you to know I did this to show you that you need us…"

As he finished the words an immediate flash rushed towards him and pinned him against the wall. At an astonishing speed Jadelyn rushed out and pressed her forearm against Marcus' neck pinning him to the wall with an amazing strength.

Marcus stared at her face which was extremely pale. Her eyes severely blood shot. Jadelyn's cheeks were less fuller than before. There were very dark circles under her tired angry eyes. He could feel her shallow breathing.

"You need to understand…" he began.

"What have you done to me?" her voice was dark; she pressed her forearm harder into his neck.

Marcus immediately threw his arm against her punching her back to the opposite wall. Jadelyn's back hit the concrete wall, she slid down the wall. Jadelyn sat stunned.

Marcus began to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt, "If you do not feed, you will weaken until you are nothing but a pile of dust," he said moving his collar away from his neck. "I know the thirst is killing you," he said arrogantly.

Jadelyn could not quell the insatiable blood lust that dominated her. All she craved was to have a sip. Fiery anger coursed through her veins. Infuriated; she let the anger course through her veins. Channeling that fury Jadelyn jumped up from her place and charged after Marcus.

Quickly as she came within a few inches, he reached for her arm turning her around and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Jadelyn could barely breathe as his arms wrapped tightly.

Marcus walked Jadelyn to the wall, turned her around, and pinned her against the wall.

Marcus pressed his body against hers to keep her from moving. Jadelyn was weakening by the minute and Marcus could see it in her eyes.

Jadelyn could not move very much anymore, she tried to lift her self to pry Marcus off of her, but something inside of her did not allow it.

Marcus grabbed her hair, pulling her head back looking into her pale face; Jadelyn stared into his sapphire eyes pleading for help in her gaze.

He pulled her head closer to his neck, and whispered into her ear "Just bite,"

Suddenly Jadelyn could feel a searing pain in her gums, as they were being torn open causing Jadelyn to moan in pain. An odd sensation irritated Jadelyn as she thought she felt two of her teeth growing.

Jadelyn stared at Marcus's smooth pale neck. A strong attraction pulled her lips towards his neck. At first she pressed her lips to his neck, causing Marcus to release the grip of her hair, moving his hand down to gently hold her neck. Then Jadelyn bit down piercing his white skin. She could feel the blood pouring in, feeding the crippling craving; she could not stop herself she had to have more.

Marcus held her tightly, Jadelyn found comfort in his arms as she suckled in his neck.

He felt a painful pleasure as Jadelyn's teeth dug themselves into his neck, pulling the blood from his veins into hers. Jadelyn was overwhelmed by the subduing of her fierce bloodlust, and the slight pleasure she was receiving as she was being nourished.

Jadelyn could not take it anymore after several minutes, and released her bite. Leaning her head back she could feel her lips drizzled with specks of blood.

Marcus grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket, gently tapping her lips to remove the blood. He noticed that the color was returning to her face, her eyes began to light up.

Jadelyn could feel energy rising, after days of severe paralyzing weakness overcoming her.

For a minute the two just stared into each other's eyes.

Marcus could feel her breathing becoming strained as her bosom rose and fell against his chest.

Jadelyn was warmed by the powerful heat coming off of Marcus. She could not take her eyes off of his own.

Marcus couldn't help himself anymore; he began to lean in to kiss her when the door opened.

Chase walked in, surprising the two. "Marcus what are you doing…"

Marcus stepped back throwing Chase an infuriated glare, "Leave now." he demanded. Chase shot Jadelyn a quick look of disgust and rushed out of the room.

Marcus grabbed her arm, yanking her out of the room. His pace was quiet fast, and Jadelyn tried to keep up as he pulled her down the hallway into the elevator.

"Let's get you cleaned up. And tomorrow evening you begin working with me,"


End file.
